


Soar to You.

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: AU Drabble Collection [8]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Heartbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-10-01 18:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20368183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: He wishes he could fly to her.





	Soar to You.

**Author's Note:**

> AU Frenchie is just the average person, no crime, no Billy butcher

The wind carries the scent of the sea, salt and seaweed. It's the smell of freedom. Frenchie sits on the grass, watching the birds soar through the sky. The tranquil atmosphere soothes his aching heart.

He knew a girl, a beautiful girl with jet black hair and hazel eyes whose smile could light up the darkest night. Wild like fire, soft like candy cotton but she had left him. Took his heart when she got on board that train.

Frenchie can't stop thinking about the last kiss, can't let go of the first. Wishes he could soar like the birds to fly to her.


End file.
